A Deadly Love By StarFireCast
by LunaLight and StarFire Cast
Summary: On the way back home from a fun day at the amusement park Bradly and I are driving in the rain that began as soon as we left. On the main road back to Sandy Ville Bradly decided to take a short cut rather then the long ride back.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

On the way back home from a fun day at the amusement park Bradly and I are driving in the rain that began as soon as we left. On the main road back to Sandy Ville Bradly decided to take a short cut rather then the long ride back. The short cut took us into a small part of the woods area that is around our small town and I personally did not like it not one bit.

"Bradly turn back lets take the long way home I do not like this short cut, it gives me the creeps" I said looking out the window.

"Come on babe don't be scared I'm here besides there is nothing to be scared of there is nothing in this woods just trees and leaves on the ground" he said confident that we are save out here in the poring rain.

I kept looking around and my stomach kept bothering me. I kept feeling like there is something out there and frankly Bradly did not sound all that confident about these woods and both of us knew why. Bodies have been found around these areas and no one knew who the murderer was but everyone knew the victims and all of us back home are deadly scared of these woods, I guess Bradly feels a little daring tonight or maybe if he is just trying to be heroic to get something in return from me.

"Don't even think that after this you are going to get me in bed with you" I said looking at Bradly pissed that he got us in these damn woods.

"Me? Trying to get you in bed? Never!" he said with a small grin on his face.

"Bradly I'm not kidding turn around and get us out of here" this time I was getting really pissed and then out of no where this thing came out from behind the trees.

"Bradly look out!" I screamed.

"What are you talking about…..Oh shit" he turned the wheel trying not to hit the thing but it just made it worse. The car kept spinning out of control until we hit a tree and both of us hitting the windshield.

When I opened my eyes and looked at him he wasn't moving nor breathing. His head hit the windshield so hard that some of the glass penetrated his skull and killed him instantly and I was so petrified that I couldn't even move that is until I saw something moving toward the car. The thing was tall very tall and hairy for a moment I thought I was staring at big foot but the eyes are what changed my mind. The things eyes were glowing red and it penetrated me letting me know he is not friendly. I wanted to move, get out of the car and run off but I couldn't I was frozen in place and my head hurt like hell.

I touch my head and my hair was drenched in blood, my blood and then I panicked the one thing I should have done in this situation. When I looked back to where the creature was it was gone it was like he was never there as if my mind was playing tricks on me. I grabbed my cell and called the police in 20 minutes they were there and me I passed out. When I opened my eyes again I was already at the hospital and everyone around me happy that I woke up but all I could think about was that creature and its red eyes staring straight at me. Also Bradly I lost him, I lost him forever and it crushed my heart. I never got even say that I loved him; I never got to give him not even one last kiss.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

3 month later

I was on my way home from a party as usual my mom is going to be so mad at me for being out so late and this time I'm probably going to be grounded for ever. While on the main rode I saw something move at an unnatural speed right next to me behind some trees. I didn't know what it was it looked like a man, but a man can't run that fast unless you're on steroids. When I looked again it was gone so I kept driving putting aside what I might have seen and turned on the radio. I made a right turn taking the short cut back home "bad idea" I kept thinking, but I was to tired to keep on going on the main rode little did I know I was heading for big trouble. When I looked to my side again there it was that man on steroid running and I was driving 45 miles per hour, but he kept up with me. At this point I was scared I didn't know what to do so I drove a little faster when I looked back he was gone.

"I think I'm going crazy" I said and that is when he appeared but this time he was in front of me. I turned the wheel to try not to hit him and I lost control of the car hitting a tree. My head was bleeding I must have hit my head with the side window. Once I looked up there he was on top of the car looking at me with big red eyes. I froze then I realized this wasn't a man it was…..

"Samantha wake up honey its just a dream wake up" when I opened my eyes I saw my mom shaking me, talking to me so I can wake up.

"Mom, I was having the dream again but this time he/ it what ever it was got closer to me" I said grasping for air. I didn't realize I was losing my breath as if I just finished running a 10 mile marathon.

"Sweety you need to relax what you think you saw that night of the accident was your mind playing trick on you" she said. The police say he was to drunk and lost control of the vehicle, but I was there I know what happened, but no one would believe me not even my own mother.

"Yeah mom maybe your right I just need to get over it" I said.

"I bet Becky and Matt are dying to see you, you should give them a call and go out it would be good for you to get out of the house" Mom said while opening the curtains to my room.

"Maybe, ill give them a call once im done using the bathroom and eating something" so I got up when into the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I ate something as soon as I was done I called Becky.

Becky and Matt Hartly are twins we have been close friends since the 5th grade. Ever since the accident I've been ignoring their calls. Every time they came over to my place I just would tell my mom to make them leave. I didn't want to talk to anybody not even my own parents and I'll admit it I feel bad for doing it. I dialed Becky's number and after the 3 ring she picked up.

"Hello Becky here how may I help you" she said.

"Hey Beck it's me Sam" I'm really hoping she is not mad at me that I ignored her for 3 whole months.

"OMG! Sam I missed you so much, is everything ok? She asked

"Yeah I'm ok, I was calling to see if you and Matt wanted to hang out?"

"Totally I would love too and Matt is not here yet, but as soon as he gets back I'll ask" she said. I'm so relieved that she wasn't mad at me. Becky is the sweetest girl you would ever meet. She has long blond hair with pink high-lights and her eyes are the color of the sky. She is 5'6" tall and can go off on anybody who gets her upset and that is why I love her.

"O.K sound good, hey how is Matt doing" I asked. Matt always had a crush on me but I never saw him that way he was more like a brother that a boyfriend to me and it hurt him that I was with Bradly and not him, but he never gave up hope that one day we got be together. Matt has black hair with bangs and has an eyebrow piercing also his eyes are brown not like Beckys. He is never aggressive, he rather keep it to himself than cause a scene.

"Yeah but he really does miss you, every day he asked me of mom and dad if you called and it was starting to get annoying" she said.

" Like one of those guys from direct tv calling and asking if you would like to sign up for direct tv even though you already have it annoying or your mom going on about the boy you when out with last year annoying?" I ask giggling about at the fact that her mom never let her forget about the guy that ended up being gay and used her just to let the guys at school think he wasn't.

" The second one" she laughed "Hey Speaking of the devil , Matt just walking in my room"

"Who are you talking too, is that Sam? He asked clearly that he was holding his breath hoping that beck would say yes to his question.

"Yes she wanted to know if you and I could hang out with her today, want to join" she asked and then I herd her yell at him for taking her phone.

"Sam, why did you ignore my phone calls?" he asked and I could tell he was upset that I ignore him all this time after he did so much for me. When he found out the accident he was the first person at the hospital and stayed with me never leaving my side. Then after I got out he made sure I was ok in my own house bringing me something to eat or any little thing I wanted until I got better. That is when I started pushing him and Becky away.

"I'm so sorry I just didn't want to talk to anyone, I wanted to be left alone for a while" I said

"I was worried about you" he said after 3 minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry but hey not I'm feeling a little better so what do you say you, me, and Becky hang out?" I do need to get out and its better I be around other people that care about me and my safety.

"Sure just give us 20 minutes" he said.

"O.K, see you in 20 minutes" I said and before I hanged up the other line I herd Becky yelling at matt to give back her phone. I got dressed before I left my room I gave my self one more look in the mirror. I'm the same height as Becky with wavy red hair and hazel eyes that no matter why color eyeliner I'm wearing it makes my eyes look brighter. I have a piercing on the left side of my bottom lip and a heart shaped birthmark on the left side of my pelvis that I love to show off just because it looks like a tattoo.20 minutes later I herd Matt hunk his horn so I grabbed my bag, ran down the stairs then said goodbye to my parents and left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"O.k. it's been 3 months since we last saw you so we figured that we could take you to the one place that always made you relax and forget about the troubles in the world" Becky said.

"Thanks Becky you always know how to cheer me up" I said then I looked at Matt. I couldn't believe it he actually got the snakes bites done. Ever since we were 13 he always talked about getting his lips pierced but I never not even in a million years would have thought he would actually go threw with it since he hated needles.

"I can tell you noticed that I got them done" he said looking at me threw the visor. "It wasn't that bad I didn't even noticed when the guy did it since he kept talking to me so I was distracted" he said with a smile.

"I always thought that you were kidding with the whole snake bites thing since you are afraid of needles" I said laughing. "In fact I remember the time you asked me to accompany you to the doctors to get a flue shot and you hold on so tightly to my hands that I couldn't feel them afterwards" I continued laughing and so did Becky all Matt did was give me a stair that were yelling the words "why did you say that out loud and in front of Becky", but all I did was laugh I knew he wasn't mad but a little embarrassed since he never told Becky I went with him.

"oh come on Matt it was bound to happen besides you never told me to keep my mouth shut about it and its not like I'm telling it to a stranger" I said looking back with an apology writing all over my face.

"You lucky I love you or you would have hell to pay" he said with a small grin and a wink but all I could do was laugh a bit more.

"And we have arrived to our destination please keep you hands and feet in the car at all times while we come to a stop" Becky said with a stern voice.

"Becky I swear there is something wrong with you" I said.

"Yeah but that is why you love me" she said looking at me with a smile.

While getting out of the car I noticed that we weren't the only ones here because there was another car across the parking lot. These were a part of the woods that hikers and nature lovers came to enjoy the beautiful surroundings and have picnics. We grabbed our stuff out of the trunk and started to walk on the path up to the hills where you have a beautiful view of our small town. As we are walking I began to feel as if someone was watching us and I felt a little creepy since this are the woods loads of things can happen if we are not careful.

"Hey guys is it just me or are you two also getting the feeling that we are not alone" I asked looking around searching for anything or anyone that could be hiding.

"Duhhh, that's because we are not alone" Becky said.

"Didn't you notice the other car at the parking lot? Maybe the owners of the car are around here somewhere not to far from us" Matt said.

"Yeah I did and your right its probably them that's giving me the feeling that we are not alone I'm being silly " I answered and so we kept walking making jokes and talking about the stuff that happened in those 3 months that we haven't seen each other.

I still kept having that feeling of being watch, but I kept remembering that there are other people here and maybe that's why I'm getting the feeling that we are not alone. But if it's the hikers that are giving me the feeling of not being alone then why do I feel uneasy and scared. I began looking around searching for anything or anyone that could be hiding behind the trees just to scare us and that's when I noticed it. Up ahead I saw something move and boy did it moved quickly from on tree to another without making a noise. What could that thing be, it can't be a squirrel just for the simple fact that it's too big and it can't be a gorilla because it moved to quickly and it was quiet to quiet and what is a gorilla doing in the woods in the first place. One thing I certain about and that is that whatever this thing is it gave me the creeps and I just wanted to leave. As I turn to tell Matt and Becky if we could leave that when I tripped on something scrapping my knee and hands once I hit the ground.

"Sam, are you o.k.?" they both asked as they ran towards me to help me out.

"Ouch! Who the hell would leave canteens in the middles of the road" I said as Matt and Becky both grabbed my arms to lift me up then I picked up the canteens.

"I don't know but whoever it was probably didn't notice that they left them behind" Becky said.

"Damn! My knee is burning does anyone have a bottle of water or something" I asked bending over to take a better look at the scrap and that's when I noticed someone running towards us. It was a girl, she has beautiful long blond hair and her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. She was wearing red converse with skinny jeans and a jack skellington shirt. Behind her was guy he also was wearing converse but they were black and he was wearing regular jeans with a shirt that said "don't be afraid I don't bite…much". He had short spiked up black hair and his eyes were a bright blue that made him look pale.

"Oh my gosh, are you o.k.?" the girl asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, do these canteens belong to you" I asked as I held up the canteens.

"Yes they do, we didn't noticed that they fell out of our bags until we stopped a mile back for a drink" the guy said "We apologize" he continued as he took them from my hands and put them back in the bag then he just stared at me as if he was studying me trying to figure me out.

"Well next time make sure your bags are properly zipped so that won't happen again" Matt said staring back at the guy obviously upset at the way he was looking at me.

"Will do" the girl said "Well we best be going now our parents are waiting for us" she continued.

"Us too, we have other places to go, well take care nice meeting you" I said.

"Jade Blake and this is my older brother Justin" she said.

"Nice meeting you my name is Samantha and this is Matt and Becky: I said.

"Hey" said the twins "best be going, take care" Becky said.

"Same to all of you" Justin said then we all went our separate ways.


	4. Chapter 3

After the walk, we drove back to town to the ice cream shop called "Sweet Paradise" then we went to the local park. As we walked towards the gazebo my mind was in a different world. I couldn't stop thinking about Justin and the way he kept looking at me with those eyes. They were seductive and intense. It was as if he had reached into my soul, held me close to his body, caressed me softly making me tingle in pleasure and melt on his lips as he kissed my neck. Oh Gosh! What is wrong with me, I never ever met this guy before and already I'm already day dreaming about him. I was so into my day dream that I wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of me until I walk straight into a light post…HARD!. As I fell to the ground, I dropped my ice cream landing on my jeans. Today is so not my day.

"Dang it, first I got scratches on my hands and knees, now I have a big bump on my forehead and to top it all off, I spilled my ice cream on my jeans" I said as I stood up whipping my jeans clean. All I heard from Matt and Becky was their laughter. Sarcastically I said to them: "Oh guys don't worry at all about me, I'll be fine it's only a mild concussion, but I'll live" I continued to clean my jeans, as they kept on laughing.

"Oh come on Sam don't get so emotional, we do care about you but it was just too funny and since you are alright there is no harm in laughing about the situation" Becky said between giggles. "Loosen up a little will you, ever since we left the hills you've been quiet" she continued.

"Yeah, what's going on with you?" Matt asked.

I didn't know how to answer that. How could I tell them that I'm day dreaming about a guy I met today and that the only thing I know about him is his name. I could tell Matt that ever since we left I was thinking about that guy and not very good girl things either. What was wrong with me?

"Anyways what were you thinking about that made you walk into the post?" Becky said interrupting my thoughts. I couldn't tell her the real reason why I was so caught up in my thoughts. Well at least not now, not until I figure this out.

"Nothing something caught my attention by the gazebo. It was a dog and you know how much I love dogs." I answered hoping she would forget about it and move on. She just looked at me knowing I was lying, but dropped the issue. I know all too well that she will ask again at a later time.

"What I did see a dog, look I'm going back to the ice cream shop to get another one" I said as I started walking back to the shop.

"Wait I'll go with you" Matt yelled running towards me.

"Yeah yeah I'll meet you guys at the gazebo, don't take too long k? Becky said walking towards the gazebo. We both yelled "yeah" back to her as me and Matt ran towards the shop. Matt bought me the ice cream since I was the one who won the race. We were on our way out but Matt grabs my arm and walks me to a table.

"Becky is waiting for us we need to leave" I told him walking back towards the door, but again he grabbed my arm making me stay in place.

"She can wait a few minutes I just wanted to have a moment alone with you" he told me "please sit, let's talk"

"Ok, what do you want to talk about exactly?" I asked sitting down "if it's about what happened at the park I told you guys I saw a dog and it distracted me"

"No it's not about that, it about you and how do you feel" Matt looked at me with concern in his eyes and tenderness. "It's been 3 months since the accident and I was worried for you not knowing if you were ok"

"I'm fine, a bit shaking up but getting better. Before I called you guys I had woken up sweating and trying to catch my breath" I couldn't look at him as I told him what's going on. It's been a while since I last talked to him "I was having a nightmare from that night, actually every night I've been having that nightmare and it always ended the same" at this point I began crying and I could feel matt getting closer to me wrapping his arms around me.

"How does it end?" Matt asked me.

"With these glowing red eyes staring at me, I would touch my head and would be drenched in blood" I couldn't stop from crying harder. I buried my face in his shoulder "and when I would look back at where the thing was staring at me, it would be gone." All Matt could do was to hold me closer and to my surprise he was crying along with me. I was touched and thankful that I have Matt to talk too. Sure I have my parents and Becky but none had the courage to ask me how I was. I felt relived once I told him and let go of this feeling of being scared and alone. We spent a few more minutes like that till I realized that Becky is waiting for us at the gazebo.

"Crap, Becky we kept her waiting for too long and you know your sister when she is kept waiting" I quickly got up, whipped my tear away, grabbed my ice cream and walked out the door with matt right behind me.


End file.
